


Aftermath

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Tony Stark has defeated Thanos and paid the ultimate price.  This is what happens next.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Aftermath  
> Square filled: 009 - Sorrow  
> Rating: Gen  
> Pairing: Pepperony  
> Warning: canonical character death  
> Summary: Tony Stark has defeated Thanos and paid the ultimate price. This is what happens next.

“Close his eyes,” Rhodey murmured. It didn’t make any difference; Tony could still see the desolate look that slowly spread across Pepper’s face. She rested her forehead on his chest, her heartbreaking sobs finally breaking free. Tony would have given anything to be able to comfort her one more time.

He watched as Rhodey — his oldest, dearest friend, a rock in the roiling river that had been Tony’s life — put an arm around Peter, who was already crying. Dear god, the kid had lost so much already. His parents, his uncle, five years of his life, and now -- well, Tony didn’t know exactly what he had been to this precocious, genius teenager, but he’d been both honored and humbled by the role. 

Before Tony could even start to think about Morgan, he saw Barton drop to one knee, followed by the King of Wakanda, and and the person who had turned the tide of battle with her appearance. One by one, Tony's friends, his family, even the heroes he had never met were kneeling and bowing their heads in his honor. He didn’t deserve any of this. He’d only done what had to be done; no more cutting the wire. Strange had been right, it was the only way, and Tony was content with the decision he had made. 

Rhodey helped Pepper to her feet. With his arm still around Peter, he led the two them over to the others who had gathered in twos and threes. Not long after, they all walked away from the battlefield, leaving Tony alone. 

He wasn’t supposed to be here. He wasn’t supposed to be anywhere; Tony had long ago refuted the possibility of an afterlife on pure scientific grounds. How could a mind exist when the brain no longer functioned? No one had ever found physical evidence of a soul. Nevertheless, here he was. 

A cold, clammy sensation stole across him; it reminded Tony of the feeling he got after a strenuous workout in a too-chilly room. He shifted slightly, frustrated but not surprised when his right arm didn’t respond. Maybe if he closed his eyes, he’d blink out of existence. He gave it a try; but no such luck. He took a deep breath; even if he didn’t need it anymore, it was still somehow calming. 

Tony heard footsteps approaching, slow and deliberate. It seemed that despite his atheistic determination, some part of his subconscious had summoned a personification of death. He blamed Emily Dickinson and Terry Pratchett — Piers Anthony, too, he supposed. 

Keeping his eyes closed a few moments longer — as much out of exhaustion as the childish belief that if he couldn’t see whoever was coming, they couldn’t see him — Tony wondered what form the anthropomorphic being would take. Swear to god, he would find a way to haunt himself if the traditional skeleton clad in black robes, holding a scythe was standing there. He refused to go out on such a cliched idea. 

It would be nice if someone he cared about were coming to welcome him to the afterlife, he mused. Yinsen, perhaps, or Aunt Peggy. Maybe even dear Ana, or Jarvis. That assumed he was going to the Good Place; which seemed doubtful at best. No, with his luck, he’d see Killian, or maybe Vanko - leering in anticipation of Tony finally joining them in hell. No, it would be Obadiah. Hadn’t he even said something to that effect right at the end- that it was time for both of them to go? Obie would probably even make a joke about how Tony was running late. 

“Fine. I’m here. ” he muttered. But when Tony finally opened his eyes, the last person he ever would have guessed was standing there. A man who five years ago had died at the hands of Thanos, and was still mourned by his brother. A god who stole back the Tesseract and disappeared in a blink. Dressed in his green and gold armor, Tony’s former adversary was nonetheless bare-headed and unarmed. 

“Your story is not yet complete, Tony Stark.” A slow, mischievous grin spread across Loki’s face as he held out a hand. “Come with me. We have much to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> :: hands around tissues :: Please forgive me. You can yell at me over on [ Tumblr ](polizwrites.tumblr.com) if you like.


End file.
